Dark, Dangerous, and Deadly
by Moon Crescent Neko
Summary: When Snape is sent to check on one Harry Potter he finds something he didn't expect. Not in his wildest dreams. Can he save the boy wonder with just his potions and healing spells or will he have to reveal his secret in order to save him? slash fic hp/ss
1. Chapter 1 Pain

Dark, Dangerous, and Deadly

By: Moon Crescent Neko

Warnings: Slash (male/male pairings), Abuse, Rape, Suicidal thoughts and attempts(maybe), may contain OOCness **(You've been warned!!!!)**

Summery: When Snape is sent to check on one Harry Potter he finds something he didn't expect. Not in his wildest dreams. Can he save the boy wonder with just his potions and spells or does he have to reveal his secret to save him? Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 1 Pain 

The pain was unbearable. He thought he was going to die. Wished for it. Hoped that death would show him mercy and claim him. He hated himself. Despised himself.

When his tormenter finally thought he had enough and left, locking the door behind himself, the small fragile boy cried. Letting the sobs rack his abused and tattered body. He cried until the darkness claimed him, allowing himself to be plagued by his nightmares.

**DDD DDD DDD **

He was haunted with the same nightmare every night. In which he witnesses the death of all of the people he ever truly cared and trusted. He watched in horror as his best friends Ron and Hermione were brutally killed in front of his eyes. Watched as his school and only home went up in flames. Screams could be heard all around as people were ruthlessly tormented and killed. Watched in horror as every one dropped to the floor, cold and lifeless.

Then the dream- could it even be called that, no the nightmare- changed and he was haunted with the faces of all of his dead friends and family. They whispered horrible things.

'Murderer!'

'It's all your fault!'

'You killed us!'

'Monster!'

'NOOOOOOOOO!!!' He'd scream back. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.'

**DDD DDD DDD**

Harry woke in a cold sweat. His whole body ached from the events that occurred the night before. He went through the torment every night since the night he had come back. He didn't think he would survive until term started again. He slowly got up and discarded his torn clothes, pulling out some different ones from the closet. He had just pulled on the oversized clothes when the door banged open.

He looked in horror at his uncle. The large man looked furious, and Harry could smell the alcohol coming from him. His uncle walked in and locked the door behind him. Harry backed himself up until he felt the hard wall behind him.

"Get over here you little freak!" His uncle slurred.

Harry's whole body started shaking as he slid sideways into a corner. His uncle got even more furious and made his way towards the frail figure in the corner.

Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the middle of the room. Harry let out a small scream as his already battered body made contact with the hard floor. His uncle was on him before he could recover, belt in hand. Vernon drew his hand back and let the belt buckle come down hard on his nephews back. Harry bit his lip to keep from letting his uncle get the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Blood running down his back and mouth as his uncle whipped him.

Shortly after word the whipping stopped and Harry lay there on the floor, panting. Unfortunately his uncle wasn't done just yet. Harry felt something big and hard penetrate him. He let out a scream as he realized exactly what it was. His Uncle didn't wait for him to adjust, but started to trust brutally unto the small body. The pain got more intense as his uncle sped up and thrusted harder. A loud grunt came from above him as his uncle spilled his seed inside of him. He felt his uncle pull out and watched as the man left the room. Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness that awaited him.

**DDD DDD DDD**

Severus Snape made his way to the headmasters office to find out what was so urgent that the old coot had to pull him away from his potion. He quickly said the password to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Snickers"

The gargoyle leapt aside allowing him entrance. He quickly made his way up the stairs two at a time. The doors opened as soon as he stepped in front of them. He swept into the office and took the seat he was offered.

"What is it you wanted Albus?"

"Straight to the point as usual, Severus." Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "I would like you to check on something-or better yet some one- for me. He lives at Privet Drive in Surrey."

"Who is it that you want me to 'check on'?"

"Harry." Dumbledore replied in a serious tone.

"WHAT?!?" Severus yelled, out raged. "But can't you send some one else? Minerva perhaps?"

"Unfortunately not. All of the rest of the faculty are either on vacation, visiting family or on a mission for the order. That leaves only you." Just as Severus opened his mouth to argue Dumbledore put his hand up and silenced him. "The decision has already been made, and I expect you to report back on his condition when ever you get back."

Severus let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright. I'll do it. Which house is it?"

Dumbledore let a smile slip onto his lips. "It's number 4 on Privet Drive." Severus got up to leave. "Oh and…" Dumbledore stopped him, "You might want to put on some muggle clothes so that you don't stand out."

Severus swept out of the office, robes billowing behind him. He angrily made his way to the dungeons where his living quarters were located. After putting on some jeans and a black shirt and black sweat jacket, Severus grudgingly made his way past the anti-apperation wards surrounding Hogwarts and apperated to Privet drive.

A split second later he was no longer standing on the grounds surrounding Hogwarts but in a dark alley in Privet Drive. He slowly walked along the street until he saw what he was looking for. On one of the houses to the left of him, had a golden 4 on the front of it.

'Disgusting.' Thought Severus as he saw the perfect double story house, with its perfect lawns and perfect picket fences. Severus walked up the driveway towards the front door. Snape knocked on the door three times and stepped back from the door to wait for some one to answer.

A few seconds later movement could be heard beyond the door. Heavy foot steps made their way towards the door. The door opened to reviel a fat purole skinned man with no neck.

"We don't want anything your selling." The man said.

"I'm not selling anything," Severus replied in a cold voice. "My name is Professor Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm looking for Harry Potter."

The man winced at the tone of the voice. "There's no one here by that name!" The man huffed and made to close the door.

Severus put out his hand and kept the man from closing the door. "Well then you wouldn't mind letting me look around, would you?"

"Of course I mind. Now get out of here you freak before I call the cops." The man replied in a pissed off voice.

Severus drew out his wand and pointed it at the whale of a man. Vernon stumbled back into the house looking terrified. Severus entered the house and closed the door behind him. He pocketed the wand again and looked around the sitting room he was now standing in. In the corner stood a horse like woman and her whale of son, huddled together looking rather scared. Severus smirked and headed upstairs.

The first bedroom he came too hand a big king size bed and a few wardrobes and a long mirror leaning against the wall. 'Must be the master,' Severus thought. He moved on to the next room. It contained a large queen size bed and was littered with clothes and broken toys. 'Obviously the son's room.' The next door disturbed him although he didn't show it. There were locks all along the door. Keeping what ever it hid inside with no escape route.

Severus once again pulled out his wand and quickly unlocked all of the locks with one word. _"Alohamora" _It was dark inside, barely enough light to make out shapes so that you don't run into them. Severus muttered another word that flooded the room with a dull light. _"Lumos"_ The room was very small and smelled like blood, sweat and worst of all stale sex. Severus had to cover his nose to keep from gagging.

Something moved in the corner of his eye, towards the right and he turned his lit wand towards it.

Severus's eye's widened in shock as he realized exactly what it was he had seen move. A naked and battered Harry Potter lay curled up in the far right corner of the room, no cell, even if he forced himself he wouldn't every be able to call this rat's nest anything other then a cell.

TBC...

* * *

(A/N: Hope you liked it. PLease review your imput is apreciated.) 


	2. Chapter 2 My Hero?

A/N: I relized i didn't have a disclamer so i'll just say it now I do NOT own anything but my ideas!!

**Chapter 2 My Hero?**

Severus quickly went over to the small figure and laid a hand on one of his trembling shoulders. Harry let out a strangled scream and backed as far back into the corner as possible. Severus quickly removed his hand and backed up a few feet.

"Shhhh, Potter. It's just Professor Snape."

The boy whimpered and half uncurled himself. Harry squinted up at the dark, blurry figure. "Pro-professor?"

"That's right Harry, I'm not going to hurt you." Severus sighed. _'You would think after dealing with so many Slytherins you would get used to their reactions.' _Severus thought to himself. Of course it never gets easier. Especially not with an abuse case this bad. Never in his life had he seen a child treated this bad before. Except maybe in his own childhood.

He slowly crept closer to the shivering child, no. young man, Potter had never gotten the chance to be a child. Reality was a bitch and it always made itself painfully obvious when you least want it to. Severus removed his sweat jacket and draped it over Harry. He then gently lifted the under-weight boy, making sure not to hurt him as he situated him comfortably in his arms.

Harry flinched valiantly as the strong arms lifted him from the floor. Even with his professor trying to be as careful as possible, it still hurt like hell. He let darkness claim him as his hero took him away from his Hell Hole.

Severus quickly left the 'torture chamber' making sure to grab the bird cage that held the snowy white owl on the way out. Taking the stairs two at a time he stopped at the bottom by the sitting room door. The disgusting monsters were sitting on the couch, and looked up in fear when he walked in.

"Don't think you'll get away with this." Snape said in a deadly quiet voice. "I WILL come back and deal with you properly."

He swiftly turned around and made his way out of the house. He walked quickly down the street and apparated away as soon as he thought know one would see him.

He reappeared instantly in front of tall iron gates. Beyond the gates was an old mansion that looked to be straight out of a horror movie. Severus quickly made his way through the gates and up the long stone walk way towards the mansion. The heavy stone double doors opened of their own accord, as if sensing the urgency rolling off of in waves from the potions master. A small house elf appeared in front of Severus as soon as he was completely in the doors.

The doors creaked closed behind him blocking out the hot summer sun. "What can Pipi do for Master?" the creature squeaked.

"Go down to my lab and grab every healing potion I currently have on stock." Severus ordered her, "Bring them all to the master bed."

"Yes Master Severus! Right away sir!" Pipi quickly disappeared with a pop. Severus took the stairs two at a time. After two sets of stairs and three different corridors he arrived at the master bedroom. He placed Harry gently on the big king sized bed. With a muttered spell and a flick of his wand Severus had Harry's clothes removed. Pipi popped into the room and put several different colored potions on the night stand. With a quick spell all of the dried blood and excess filth disappeared. Harry's ribs were easily visible and his small, under grown body was covered in welts and bruises, all in different stages of healing.

Severus quickly got to work on healing what he could. He spread different kind of balms on Harry's small body and spelled the potions he dared give the child into his stomach. He then bandaged everything up and spelled soft light blue cotton pajamas onto him. Making sure Harry was sleeping peacefully, Severus made his way out of the bedroom and to his study.

Upon entering he went to the small fireplace across from the oak desk to make a call. He had to let Albus know that he had brought Potter to his manor. Severus threw in a hand full of flow powder and stuck his head into the now green flames. "Headmaster's Office."

"Ah Severus, I was wondering when I'd hear from you?" An elderly man with long white hair and an equally long beard said.

"Albus," Severus replied, "I've got Potter with me."

The headmaster's eyes lost some of their usual twinkle upon hearing this. "I'll come right through my boy," he said looking serious.

Severus removed his head from the fire and stepped back. A minute later Albus Dumbledor stepped through the fire place in a burst of green flames.

"Take me to him Severus." Albus said, dusting himself off.

With a nod they both headed toward the master bedroom. Severus cursed when he entered the room. Harry was thrashing around the bed, his weak body racked with convulsions. Severus quickly moved towards the bed and cast a diagnostic charm on the convulsing boy. What he read however isn't what he expected. A hemorrhage, internal bleeding in the abdomen, a punctured lung as well as slight swelling of the brain, among other injuries appeared on the list of injuries.

Albus, who had been standing at the door, came over and took the parchment and read the long list. The last bit of twinkle left his eyes as he got serious.

"I don't think he'll make it Headmaster." Severus said as he tried to stabilize the boy.

"Turn him." Albus said every bit serious.

"WHAT!!" Severus turned around in shock, almost dropping the vail he held.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but it took forever to get my ideas starting again! Thankyou everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Hope fully everyone enjoyed it! Please review! Oh and if anyone has any ideas then please let me know!

Draco: Good? or Bad?

Ron: Good? or Bad?

Pansy and Blaise: Good? or Bad? (Or one or the other or both)

Dean and Seanus: Good? or Bad?


	3. Chapter 3 No Longer Human

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas!**

**Chapter 3 No Longer Human**

"You can't be serious Albus?!" Severus asked, shocked that his mentor would want him to turn someone much less a child against their will. "I can't! Not without his consent!"

Anger flashed in the ancient wizard's eyes. "You will if you know what's good for you. If you don't turn the boy I'll have you thrown in Azkaban. Not to mention you still owe me a life debt."

'_Damn! I've lost this one. The old fool. He doesn't realize that I only need to do one more thing for him and the life debt would be completely paid off. I would be free of him for the rest of my life.' _"Fine I'll do it." Severus replied angrily. He put down the vail in his hand and bent himself over the dying boy. His fangs lengthened in anticipation for the innocent blood and made him feel disgusted with himself. With out another moment's hesitation he sank his fangs in to the pale skin of Harry's neck. Harry let out a small yelp as pain as the fangs pierced him and as his blood was slowly drained from him he went completely still.

Before he could drink the last few drops Severus stopped himself and bit into his own wrist, holding it above Harry's pale pink lips. After a minute Harry finally grabbed a hold of his wrist and started sucking as if his life depended on it. (Well it does but whatever, right?) Once Severus deemed it enough he pulled it away, giving it a lick to heal the wound.

Albus, after making sure Severus actually turned the boy, made his way out of the room and back towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus let out an agitated sigh. This was not going to be a very good summer this year. Well it usually wasn't, but this summer it would be worse than before. Not only did he have a chide to take care of now, but Voldemort was starting to suspect him too. The only good thing about this whole mess was that he was now free of the chain Dumbledore kept him tied to. From the way he had acted Severus could easily assume Dumbledore hadn't been keeping track of the life debt recently. The old coot would have probably set up some kind of trap other wise so that he could save him and Severus would be stuck in another life debt.

Severus made his way back to the master room were he had left Harry to go through the painful change from human to vampire. What people weren't aware of was that the change is a lot more painful then the Cruciatus Curse. The human body has to go under intense changes to be able to handle the vampire's needs. The most painful part wasn't even the stretching of bone and skin. It was the sprouting of a vampire's wings. The wings are a vampire's most precious part. Every vampire takes great pride in their wings, as they were a bit different for every vampire.

As he entered the room he could smell fresh blood. On the bed lay Harry, now on his stomach and out cold, black bloody wings sticking out of his back. Severus went into the connecting bathroom and got a bucket of warm water and a cloth. Very carefully and gently he began to clean up the blood from the black angel like wings. Once all the blood was gone Severus could see them in all their beauty. The wings were completely black except for the last feather on the very tip of the wings. They were an emerald green just like the boy's eyes. Severus ran his fingers over the soft feathers and moved away when he saw Harry stirring.

**DDD**

Harry slowly started to wake up. As he started to become aware of his surroundings, the strong smell of herbs and lavender washed over him. He then noticed the sound of breathing and an odd thumping sound. Harry slowly opened his eyes and the world came swimming into view. Even though it seemed to be dark in the room Harry was shocked he could see as if it were daylight. A figure stood near the door of the room watching him. He immediately recognized it as his potions professor, Snape.

'_Where am I? Is this Snape's place? How did I get here anyway?' _"Um…Sir?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Where are we? How did I get here anyway? Is this your place?" He asked in a rush.

"Calm yourself child," Severus answered patiently "We're at Night Prince Manor and I brought you here yesterday after I went to check on you. And for your last question, yes this is my home." Severus moved away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed were Harry still lay.

Harry it seemed, had just know seen the wings coming out of his back. His eyes went wide and a moved a hand back and tugged on one of the wings. "What happened to me?!" He asked alarmed.

"Shhh. Calm your self child I'll explain everything." Severus said soothingly, watching as most of the panic left the small child. "Yesterday when I found you, you were badly injured and barely hanging onto life. I took you from those _muggle's_ place and brought you here to treat you. I managed to get you stable, or so I thought, and went to call the Headmaster and let him know you were with me. However when I brought him here to see you, you had taken a turn for the worst. There wasn't much I could do to save you and the Headmaster ordered me to turn you."

"Turn me?"

"Yes, into a vampire like me. He couldn't bear to lose you until Voldemort had been defeated. I would have rather gotten your permission before doing such a life changing thing, however the Headmaster threatened to send me to Azkaban and you weren't conscious to give permission."

"So I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes and I'm your Sire."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have to guide you and teach you the way of the vampires before you can go on your own.

"Oh."

"Sleep my Childe. I'll get you something to eat when you awake again."

With a nod Harry lay back down and allowed the darkness to claim him. He didn't even notice when Snape got up and pulled the blanket around him before leaving the room to find somewhere else to sleep.

AN: I know its short again but i wanted to get another chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. Thankyou to all of the people who have been reviewing! I really appreciate it and it always inspires me to write more. Please review and my poll from last chapter is still going so feel free to vote.

Vote so far:

**Draco:**

Good-16

Bad-3

Neutral-2

Good but Betrays-2

**Pansy:**

Good-9

Bad-9

Neutral-2

Good but Betrays-2

**Ron:**

Good-10

Bad-9

Neutral-0

Good but Betrays-3

**Blaise:**

Good-16

Bad-4

Neutral-2

Good but Betrays-0

**Dean:**

Good-11

Bad-8

Neutral-3

Good but Betrays-0

**Seamus:**

Good-9

Bad-11

Neutral-0

Good but Betrays-3

An: Like I said polls are still open and will be till i get to the point were Hogwarts starts again. Please review. I'll update as soon as i can and have the next chap typed. Ideas welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunger

**Chapter 4 Hunger**

Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach. A kind of pain he had never felt before. He was slightly confused as he opened his eyes, only to shut them again from the harsh light streaming into his eyes from a window to his left.

He opened his eyes again once he was sure they would adjust quickly. The first thing he noticed was that his wings had retracted themselves. The second thing he noticed was his hunger. He was so hungry nothing else seemed to be registering. His vision was rimed in red as he got off the bed in search of some food. Slowly the red in his vision started to spread until that was all he could see.

A sweet smell assaulted his nose and made his stomach growl. An itching at his gums started before his canines sharpened and lengthened. His body reacted on its own accord and sped towards the sweet smell. The smell could only be described as a mix between roses and the richest chocolate. He followed the scent until it led to a small house elf that was cleaning the railing of the stairs. _'The poor thing never had a chance.'_ Harry thought hungrily.

He quickly pounced before the elf had a chance to disappear. It let out a frightened squeak when it noticed the bloodthirsty vampire. Before Harry could sink his teeth into it he felt a sharp tug pulling him away. He let out an angry roar. Something warm was pressed to his lips and he greedily sank his teeth into it.

A thick and sweet liquid flowed into his mouth. He drank until the red haze left and he could think clearly. Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Harry quickly detached himself. Fear overwhelmed him as he brought his eyes up to look at his professor. His knees painfully hit the ground as what had happened registered. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes for a second before they escaped in hot rivers down his cheeks. A dry pained sob escaped his throat and his body started to shake as he tried to stop crying.

Severus knelt down beside the crying boy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulled him close to his chest and gently rocked him. He continued to rock him until he felt him go limp in his arms. He picked up the exhausted boy and brought him to his room. After tucking him in he pulled up a chair and sat down beside the boy, pulling out a book from his pocket to read until Harry awoke again.

**DDD**

Harry awoke again to find himself tucked into bed; a soft glow coming from the right side of the bed. He turned his head toward the light and found his Sire sitting in an armchair reading a book right beside the bed. Severus finished what he was reading and snapped the book shut to look at him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Don't you mean the world of the undead?"

Severus chuckled, "Well I guess that would be a more accurate term in our condition."

Harry sat up in the bed and noticed his wings were out again; he had thought for some reason they would just disappear. "You can pull them in." Harry was startled out of his thoughts and turned a confused stare toward Severus. He hadn't said it out loud, or he thought he didn't. "You didn't speak it out loud." Harry's eyes widened. _'Is he reading my mind?!'_ "I am."

"Um…"

"Don't worry Harry I'll teach you how to control your thoughts. However you won't be able to hide them from me completely since I'm your Sire."

"Oh…"

"I have a book you can read after you eat something."

"Ok."

Severus stood up and stretched, then turned to the young boy again. "If you want your wings to disappear all you have to do is will them away."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to will them away. After a minute he felt a tingling in his back and opened his eyes. He twisted himself slightly to look behind him and noticed that, indeed, they had disappeared.

"Good job. I think you'll adjust to life as a vampire real quickly."

Harry got out of bed and followed his Sire down to the kitchen. As he entered he couldn't help but stare in awe. The kitchen was bigger and better then the Dursley's kitchen, with all the latest applications in a stylish and homey design. He heard a chuckle in front of him and turned his head toward his Sire.

"I take it you like it?" Severus asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Harry nodded. "I would love to be able to cook in here!" He blushed at his own enthusiasm as Severus let out another chuckle.

"In that case I give you free reign of the kitchen, as long as you don't destroy anything that is." A slight stern note entered his Sire's voice at the last part.

"I swear I won't sir, thank you."

With that said they sat down and had a light lunch in peaceful silence.

AN: Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating sooner, but i've had writer's block. It might be a while for the next chapter to come out too. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made me sooooo happy and i just had to try and update alot sooner so as not to upset anyone! Anyway on with the chapter! R&R!**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Understanding

After lunch Severus led Harry to the library, which to Harry's surprise was a great deal larger than Hogwart's library. _'Hermione would die to be able to come here.'_ Harry mused. The room was circular and had bookshelves lined against all the walls. There was even a second level of books that you could get to with the use of the only set of stairs in the room. The stairs were directly across form the door and led into a small lounge area. The lounge held two leather armchairs and a coffee table. Branching off from either side of the lounge were even more bookshelves. All the bookshelves in the room were made of the same dark cherry wood, and he could bet his broom that all the wood in the house was of the same type.

Severus walked over to one of the many shelves on the right side of the room and pulled a dusty tome off of it. He gestured for Harry to come and sat at the lounge area in the middle of the room. A black leather couch accompanied by two leather armchairs sat surrounding a dark cherry wood coffee table. He sat down on one of the armchairs and started flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He then handed it to Harry who had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"This should explain everything you need to know."

Harry took the book silently and turned his attention to it.

"_Vampires are one of the oldest known magical creatures in the world. They are known for their immortality and there need for blood. They are beautiful creatures with power like no other. All of their senses are heightened, coupled with immortality, agility, and a variety of personal powers make them one of the most feared as well as respected creatures on the planet. Their most breathtaking feature is their wings. The wings are one of the most important things to a Vampire as they are unique to each individual. Not everything believed about Vampires is true though._

_Many people believe Vampires can only drink blood in their diet; this, however, is not true. It may be true that Vampires have to drink blood but they can also eat regular human food to go along with it. In fact, a Vampire that partakes in a regular human meal can last longer without blood than a Vampire who sticks to a strict blood only diet._

_A Vampire that has been deprived of blood, be it self-inflicted or by an outer force, will go into what is called a Blood Rage or Blood Lust. A Vampire in a Blood Rage tends to be highly more dangerous than a Vampire with plenty of blood in its system. They are completely cut off from the world around them and only smell the sweet smell of blood, as well as see red. It is still unknown as to why Vampires only see red when in a Blood Rage, as they aren't themselves and none have ever been able to explain it. _

_Sometimes while a Vampire is in a Blood Rage they come to their senses while they are drinking and must turn their victim in order to save them. To turn them the Vampire must exchange some of his or her blood for the blood they took. The changing from human to Vampire is a very painful process however and most Vampires prefer to stay away from it. The change can take anywhere from a few hours to a few days. The longest recorded change took three days to complete and left the fledgling, newly changed Vampire, in a coma for a month while the body recuperated; the sire had to stick a feeding tube connected to a bag of blood down his throat to keep him alive. The last thing to change when turning into a Vampire is the appearance of the wing, and is the most painful stage in the whole experience._

_Once the change is complete a bond forms between the Sire and the Childe that can go in two different ways. The first way the bond can form is into a parental kind of bond. In a parental bond the Sire feels a sort of pull to guide and protect the Childe from any harm, as well as to push the Childe to become independent and strive to be the best._

_The second way the bond can form is into that of a lover's bond. In a lover's bond the Sire feels the same need to guide and protect as in a parental bond, however, instead of wanting to push the Childe to independents the Sire will want to make the Childe dependant on him or her. Another pull the Sire will feel is the need to consummate the bond as well as the need for frequent sex through out the bonded life. If the bond does end up as a lover's bond, the Sire can impregnate the Childe no matter the sex of the two."_

Harry looked up from the book and at Severus with wide eyes when he finished reading the passage. A million things went through his mind as he processed the new information. The biggest of which were _'I could end up in a lover's bond with Snape?!?' _and _'Guys can get pregnant?!?'_.

Severus watched amused as Harry tried to process all of the information and was surprised that the young man hadn't fainted from what all he had learned. The possibility of a lover's bond had been on of the reason's that he had been objective toward turning him. That and the pain associated with the change. The calmness Harry had expressed over the change so far was unnatural; most people would have freaked at having their life so abruptly changed. A sort of yearning tugged at his heart looking at him.

Severus observed him for another moment before he cleared his throat to get his attention. Harry was immediately startled out of his thoughts at the sudden noise and snapped up his head to meet his wide eyes to those of his amused professor's. Harry glared at the man in front of him.

"Do you have any questions?" Severus asked, the amusement in his eyes evident in his voice too.

"Um…can…no never mind…"

"Just spit it out."

"Do you know what kind of bond it is?" Harry quickly turned his eyes to the floor. He really didn't want to know the answer, because knowing his luck it would be the worse of the two.

"I'm not quite sure but I have a feeling it might be the lover's bond." His heart gave another tug as he noticed Harry's distress.

"Oh…"

Severus's expression turned to one of confusion at the single syllable answer. "How can you be so calm about all of this?"

Harry looked up in surprise, he defiantly hadn't expected that one! "Why do you care?"

"Because believe it of not I care about you…………………………….."

"…………………….."

"Ok that was obviously the bond speaking…" There was an awkward pause. "So why are you so calm about this whole thing."

Harry looked uneasy as he searched for an answer. "Well…I guess I'm just used to things happening in my life that I didn't have a choice over. People always made the choices and never bothered to ask me what I thought. I was always stuck with what other people thought was 'best for me'." Harry snorted. "It hasn't gotten me very far so far. I've only been hurt by what others thought was 'for the greater good'. What a joke!"

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow at the teen. It seemed like he had just gotten a lot of stress and anger taken care of by his rant. "Feeling better?" The amused tone was back, all awkwardness forgotten.

Harry blushed a deep shade of red that crawled down his neck and extended over his ears. He nodded, "Much." A rich happy sounding noised sounded through the whole library and Harry stared in aw at the man before him. He couldn't believe it! This couldn't possibly be Snape! Never in his life had he thought he would witness this event. It was just so unbelievable! Snape was laughing!

A warm feeling spread through Harry's chest and he wondered at this new feeling. That rich deep laugh had awoken something in him that he didn't know had existed before. Could this be the bond? Could this be love? He didn't know but he couldn't help but join in on Snape's—no Severus's—laughter. It was contagious and intoxicating all at the same time.

They laughed for a good long time, something neither had done in a very long time. It was as if a dam had burst and couldn't be fixed again. By the time the laughter died down both had tears running down their cheeks and were bent double trying to catch their breath once more. Once they had themselves collected and calm again they stood as one to leave and do something else.

"This room is open for you to use as you please as long as you don't destroy anything and put everything in it's right spot." Severus said as he headed to the door. "I'll be in my lab in the basement if you need anything."

Harry nodded and walked to the door as well.

"Oh and Harry your owl is in the owlery. Just call for Pipi and she'll lead you there. Dinner is at 6p.m., don't be late. If you get lost or can't find me you may also call on Pipi."

Harry nodded again and watched him leave. After a minute of staring he called Pipi so he could see Hedwig finally. "Pipi." A small pop was heard and a female house elf in a black dress and shoes appeared in front of him.

"What can Pipi do for the Young Master?" The little elf asked excitedly, slightly bouncing as she waited for orders.

"Could you take me up to the owlery?"

"Of course Young Master! Pipi would be happy to serve the Young master!" The little elf lead him up two flights of stairs and threw several turns and bends before she stopped in front of a door and turned back to him. "This is the owlery Young Master! If Young Master needs anything just call on Pipi and she be helping right away sir!"

"Thank you." Harry said to the excited elf.

"You's be welcome Young Master!" Pipi popped away with a small pop and Harry was left by himself in front of the door. Harry pushed the door open and stepped in side. There were about five owls in the open room. He quickly and easily found his familiar, as she was the only white bird. Hedwig gave a hoot and flew over to him. He stretched out his arm and she landed on it. She bent down and gave his hand a nip to show how much she missed him.

"Hey girl. How have you been?" Hedwig gave a hoot and Harry sat down on the floor. He started to pet her and told her everything that had happened since he woke the first time in Severus's home. It wasn't much but it felt good to tell her. Every now and then she gave him a nip of understanding or sympathy to show her support.

The Polls so far:

**Draco:**

Good - 33

Bad - 3

Neutral - 3

Good but Betrays - 2

**Pansy:**

Good - 19

Bad - 13

Nuetral - 4

Good but Betrays - 3

**Ron:**

Good - 13

Bad - 23

Neutral - 1

Good but Betrays - 6

**Blaise:**

Good - 31

Bad - 4

Neutral - 3

Good but Betrays - 0

**Dean:**

Good - 21

Bad - 12

Nuetral - 7

Good but Betrays - 0

**Seamus:**

Good - 16

Bad - 16

Neutral - 5

Good but Betrays - 3

Polls are still open so if you haven't voted yet please do! Please remember to push that little purple button as he gets very happy when you play with him!(so does the author!)


	6. Chapter 6 The Trial

**I know it's long in waiting, and i apologize! I've had major writer's block and this was the hardest thing i have ever written! Hopfully it's long enough! Please enjoy! Don't forget to tickle the green button!! ^^**

**Chapter 6 The Trial**

Time seemed to pass all too quickly for the pair of vampires. Since that first meeting in the library the two had gotten to know each other quite well. Severus had been surprised at how smart Harry really was; turned out Harry only hid his true intelligence because that's how he was raised at the Dursley's. Speaking of the Dursley's, Dumbledore had taken things into his own hands and had arrested them before Severus could go back and deal with them in his own way. They were currently at the ministry in a holding cell awaiting trail, and somehow there had been a leak and everyone knew of the boy hero's abusive past.

The day the prophet had arrived with the news had been a really rough day on the two. Severus had been extremely angry and had hid himself in his study so as not to do anything he would later regret. Harry had gone through several mood swings. He had been scared when he first saw it at how the public would view him, he didn't need their pity. He had then gone from scared to extremely pissed-off. He had been so angry that his magic had lashed out and broke all the glass in the sitting room. After realizing what he had done he had gone back to scared at the thought of Severus maybe hitting him for breaking everything, including the liquor bottles. Once Severus had assured him he wasn't angry at him, he had gotten depressed from the memories that had suddenly assaulted him.

The Dursley's had been put in front of the Wizengamot the next day to be charged and asked what they plea. After they had pled not guilty Dumbledore had come forth and told about how _he_had found him nearly dead and had asked a vampire companion of his to turn him so he didn't die. Of course this had made him look like a hero in everyone's eyes and the Dursley's had been sent away for the time being. Severus had been even angrier after Dumbledore sent him a letter over the events. That man had no right to make that public knowledge and now the whole wizarding community knew Harry was a creature of the night.

Once everything settled down again Harry had been surprised to realize just how _nice_ Severus was being the whole time. To say it had shocked him was a gross understatement. He had hid in his room most the day trying to puzzle it out but had reluctantly fallen back on the idea that it was either the bond at play (which had really turned into a lover's bond), or Severus had let his mask fall and had revealed his true self to Harry.

It was now a week till school started again and Harry and Severus were expected at the Dursley's trial tomorrow. Severus had said that it would be a very busy week for the both of them as they still had things to complete as well as the trial to go to now.

Harry was currently pacing the length of his room as he tried not to think about the trial tomorrow. Hedwig hooted at him as he past her for the millionth time. She sat perched on the dresser as she watched him walk a hole in the carpet. He stopped for a second to stroke her soft feathers and allow her to give his hand an affectionate nip before he continued his pacing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." Spoke an all too familiar voice from the door way.

Harry turned, slightly startled, toward the door. There in all his mysterious glory stood Severus. "I can't help it I'm so scared and nervous. What if they get away with it? What if they get set free without any kind of punishment?"

Severus left the doorway and went to Harry. He wrapped his arms around the still too small boy and gently rocked him. The slight trembling in the smaller man turned into shaking as he finally broke down. "Shh. It's alright. They won't get away with it because they have the whole Wizarding World against them; and even if they did I would hunt them down and give them what they deserve."

"But I don't want you to go to jail over them."

"And I won't. As you are my Childe I have the right to seek revenge on anyone who harms you." Severus reassured the crying teen.

Harry looked up at his Sire with teary, blood-shot eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Severus said looking into those emerald green eyes. He gently led him to the bed and sat down, back against the head board, with him. Harry clung to him as he tried to calm himself down. "I've been meaning to try something for a while that I think will help in the trail."

Harry stared at him in confusion, "What?"

"I've been meaning to try and see if we have a telepathic link or not."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is. It's quite common among vampires with a lover's bond."

"Oh, ok. How do we do this?"

"I will try to speak to you through my mind and if you hear me just answer back."

"Ok." Harry said as he sat up and moved so he was in front of Severus.

_"Can you hear me?"_ a voice that was not his asked. Harry was slightly startled but tried to answer back through his mind. It took him a minute but eventually he managed to send a thought along the link they shared.

_"Hi!"_ Severus chuckled at Harry's enthusiastic tone and beckoned him closer again. Harry immediately went into his arms again and laid his head on Severus's chest. "Since we do have the link, I can try to keep you calm through it as the trail progresses."

Harry simply nodded and closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

Severus gently eased the both of them into a laying position. He would have to sleep here tonight since Harry was clinging to him so tightly. He covered them both with the blanket and got into a more comfortable position. He ended up on his back with Harry using his chest as a pillow.

Hedwig gave a hoot from her perch and ruffled her feathers. Severus looked over at her wondering what she meant by that hoot. It was most likely a good night though. "Good night Hedwig." He said to her. She gave another hoot and flew out of the room. Severus watched her go then grabbed his wand and noxed the lights.

**DDD**

Harry woke the next morning in a pair of strong warm arms. He moved his head from its place on a strong chest and looked up at the man holding him. He was only slightly shocked to see it was Severus, after all there wasn't any other human in the mansion. He took in Severus's looks and noted just how much younger the man looked in his sleep.

After looking at his Sire for a few minutes Harry gently removed himself from his mate's arms and headed to the shower. He cranked up the shower to its hottest setting and quickly undressed. He stepped under the hot stream and let out a hiss as the scolding water hit his skin. Soaping up a sponge he scrubbed himself until his skin turned pink.

Stepping out of the shower, he quickly wrapped a warm fluffy towel around himself before heading to the mirror. He wiped the fog off the glass and stared at his reflection. He was still very small for his age, but now he didn't look as emaciated as before. His hair had grown over the weeks and could now be pulled into a ponytail if he wanted to. His eyes were still the same brilliant green as before, which he was thankful for; he didn't want to lose the only thing he had of his mother's after all.

Sighing, Harry dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. He ran a comb through his hair and stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes caught those of his Sire's and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Are you going to be alright?" His Sire questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think I'll be fine." Harry replied. "I'm just worried how all my friends will take this."

"Don't worry about it to much; if they're your real friends then they'll come through."

"I know, but I can't help worrying. I don't even want to think about how it would feel to lose them." A tear slid down Harry's cheek. Severus stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his Childe; sending soothing waves of reassurance through their link.

"I think I'll go get dressed. Make sure to drink some blood, we'll be leaving soon."

Harry nodded and watched Severus go before heading down to the kitchen.

**DDD **

The ministry was overcrowded and busy when they arrived for the trial. They pushed their way to a lift, squeezing into one and waited until their stop was up. The lift dinged and they got out. Harry and Severus walked down the long dark corridor in silence. This was it. All the horrors from Harry's past were going to be brought to light. Soon every one in the wizarding world would know what a freak he was.

Severus reached up and gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze. They paused briefly in front of the big stone door leading into the courtroom before pushing open the door. The room was large and circular; torches lined the wall giving the room an eerie look. The whole Wizengamot was present and three chairs stood in the middle of the room. Severus led Harry off to the side to sit on the hard stone bench.

For the next 10 minutes people trickled in, including reporters, the Weasleys, Hermione, and quite a few Order members. Harry sat quietly, heart racing, on the bench watching people come in and sit in the available spots on the benches lining the wall.

The last people to enter the court room were the Dursleys and their guards. Fudge called the court to attention and the trial finally began.

"We are here today concerning the abuse of Harry James Potter," Amelia Bones began. "Mr. Potter's guardian, Severus Snape, would like to bring up the charges on Misters Vernon and Dudley Dursley, and Misses Petunia Dursley. Is that correct Professor Snape?"

"It is." Severus confirmed.

"Before we reveal the evidence, I would like Professor Snape to tell the court how he came to his guardianship over Mr. Potter."

As Severus re-accounted what happened, anger, disbelief, and hatred showed on the faces of everyone present. It took several minutes to get the court settled again when he finished. "You mean to tell me," Amelia said, disbelief in her voice, "that Albus Dumbledore, hero of the light, made you turn Mr. Potter into a vampire?"

"That's correct," Severus said in a bored tone, "as payment for a lifedebt."

"I thought vampires could refuse to turn someone against their will?"

"True, unless there is a lifedebt to be paid."

"How so?"

"If I were to refuse Harry and myself would have lost our lives in the process."

"Alright, thank you Professor Snape. You may be seated. Now we will move onto the evidence."

**DDD**

After all the evidence was shown a short recess was called so people could get a drink and stretch their legs. Severus led Harry into a dark room just off of the court and pulled him into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Harry only nodded his head and tightened his arms around his lover in response. "Now all you have to get through is testifying and you'll be free from those filth for ever." Harry nodded again.

They stood like that for the whole hour before they reluctantly returned to the court room. Harry was the first to be called to the stand and dosed with vertiserum.

"What's your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What's your date of birth?"

"July 31st 1980."

"How long have your relatives been hitting you?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"How old were you when your uncle started touching you?"

"5."

"How old were you the first time he raped you?"

"7."

"Did your cousin or Aunt ever rape or touch you?"

"Yes, my cousin, when I was fourteen."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may step down." The interrogator stated, giving him the antidote.

All of the Dursleys were questions next, and the witnesses were horrified to hear they all thought of the boy wonder as a freak and wished him dead. After a short recess it was voted that all the Dursleys were guilty.

"Vernon Dursley you are sentenced to Azkaban for 15 years on the account of mental, physical, psychological, and sexual abuse of Harry James Potter. Petunia Dursley you are sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban followed by 10 years in a correction camp. Dudley Dursley you are sentenced to 7 years in muggle prison, followed by 5 years in a correction camp. I now declare this case closed." Said Amelia Bones, releasing a sigh.

Severus and Harry left quickly before any one could stop them, and return to their home. Soon Hogwarts would be starting up again and Harry needed all the rest he could get before the chaos began.


	7. Chapter 7 Returning

**Chapter Seven**

"**Returning"**

"Are all of your things packed?" Severus asked as he shrunk his new Potion's kit.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, bringing his trunk down the stairs.

Today was the day that they would be returning to Hogwarts. He grabbed a hold of Hedwig's empty cage and picked up his now shrunken trunk. He took a hold of the empty vial Severus offered and they disappeared, with a sickening tug behind their navels.

* * *

They appeared a second later next to the bright red train that would take the students to the school. Severus and Harry said a quick good-bye before Harry stepped onto the train and Severus Apparated away. Luckily the train was still relatively empty and Harry could make his way quickly down and to one of the last compartments.

He easily hefted his trunk onto the rack above the seats and placed Hedwig on the seat, before sitting down himself.

With a heavy sigh, Harry settled down and stared out at the brick wall in front of his window. Time slipped by slowly, but soon there was a knock on the compartment door and Harry turned to see who was entering.

Harry sat up shocked. He hadn't thought he would encounter any of his friends this early.

Harry steeled himself for the rejection that was sure to follow. He was shocked when, instead of being rejected, he got a face full of brown and blonde hair. He didn't return the hugs and soon the girls released him.

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried." Hermione said her voice strained with unshed tears. Hermione quickly turned, pulled their trunks into the compartment and shut the door. Whipping out her wand, she put up silencing, privacy and locking wards up. She turned back to Harry looking concerned. "I didn't know how you were holding up, and you didn't owl me. I thought you had done something rash like leave the country or something."

"I'm fine... I just thought you would be disgusted with me." Harry replied, as he put Hermione's and Luna's trunks on the rack.

"Harry we would never turn our backs on you." Luna said. "We haven't yet and we don't plan to, ever."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, sitting back in his spot. The girls sat across from him and told him all about their summers. He listened and commented every now and then.

"Harry I think there's something you should know before we reach Hogwarts." Hermione said, tension suddenly thick in the air.

Harry looked at her expectingly.

"Ron and Ginny didn't take the news of you being a Vampire too well. Apparently they believe they're just blood thirsty monsters."

Harry looked down, a deep pain aching in his heart. "I guess it's to be expected. They won't be the only ones."

Luna moved to sit next to him, giving him silent support.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Luna found a carriage for themselves when they reached Hogsmeade and were happy that no one else sat with them. The short ride was done in silence, and they said good-bye to Luna once they finally reached the Great Hall, for Luna was a Ravenclaw and not at their table.

Whispers echoed all around them as people stared and pointed openly at Harry. He tried his hardest to push down the need to run and was glad when Hermione entwined her hand with his.

Seated at the Gryffindor table, Harry tuned out the rest of the world, relaxing only a little when Severus sent reassurance down their link. Harry looked up from the table and looked down the Gryffindor table, flinching at all the glares he was getting. Apparently Ron and Ginny weren't the only ones who thought vampires were blood thirsty monsters.

Allowing his mind to drift again, Harry thought about what the upcoming year would be like. It was bound to be interesting - especially since he was a vampire now.

* * *

**I know its been over a year since i updated, and i apologize, but i had lost my will to write. This chapter is really short but i'll try to update sooner.**

**Sorry again. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
